


Craving Makes It Taste Sweeter

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Anything But Ordinary [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illithid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main bad guy is gross and intimidating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Makes It Taste Sweeter

"I told you to find me someone with intelligence!" the man screamed at the others around him, brilliant red eyes meeting each of theirs in turn, leaving each and every one of them quaking in their suits.

"Now I'll have to live with a sub-par meal." His eyes narrowed in on the one standing closest to the door.

"Come here." He ordered, his voice going soft for a moment. When the man didn't immediately step forward, though, his voice raised to a shout. "I said come here!"

The man stepped forward on shaking legs to stand before the other, eyes downcast.

"Kneel."

He fell to his knees at the order, a terrified whimper falling from his lips.

"Good. You're smart enough to be scared at the very least." The man unsheathed a wicked blade, letting those gathered see the light reflecting off it for a moment before he laid it against the man's skull, cutting with deft precision through the skull. The man was dead before he even had a chance to scream. The top of the skull was tossed away, and the man feasted, letting all those standing their watch in horrified revulsion.

"Now," he spoke through bloodied lips, "Go and do better next time I ask you to find me a meal."

They all nodded in unison, waiting for his motion of dismissal before they filed out of the room.


End file.
